Collaborative filtering is a known technique in the art for inferring contents matching user's preferences from among a lot of contents.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information-processing device, including: a first accepting unit that accepts from a user an instruction to select one of plural selection targets; a user selecting unit that selects, from among plural users other than the user, another user who has recommended or evaluated the selected selection target; a selection target selecting unit that selects one or more selection targets that the other user has recommended or evaluated; and a presenting unit that presents information on the one or more selection targets to the user.